


Intimacy

by GhostxWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, More and more fluff!, More birthday fic, someone shoot me now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxWriter/pseuds/GhostxWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of intimacy in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twisted_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/gifts).



> So in reparation for not having the real fic for my darling friend's birthday done, I wrote this up really quickly. So Twisted Mind, here's another birthday drabble.
> 
> Cover my ass statement: Not mine, deal with it!  
> Not beta'd because it was too small to bother with.

There were few things in life more intimate than watching someone get dressed. And though it seemed counterintuitive, it was something Harry was starting to understand rather well.

Undressing someone was intimate, Harry admitted it—stripping a body of their layers until it was revealed before his eyes—he’d never tire of it.

But watching someone get dressed, watching them slip into their layers—their armour, of sorts, preparing their daily masks, knowing that _you_ had seen that body bare and vulnerable—and _knowing_ you’d be able to do it again— _that_ was his addiction. 

Severus taught him that daily.


End file.
